She's Mine
by viper93
Summary: Rydian comes back for Maddie and will do anything to get her. :D


Stood, watching them outside her house made me grow angrier and angrier. Maddy had him pushed up against the wall, kissing him and touching him, which he all to gladly returned with too much touching of her body. His hands scraped along her boob, every so often he would give one a squeeze. Forcing back a growl, I noticed my hands, I had to calm down. Looking away I heard the words,

"Maddy, I have to go to the shop if we want them."

Eyes open wide, I stared back at them both stood there, smirks on their faces. The growl I held back was now ripping through my chest and out of my mouth. She was mine and I was going to make sure she always would be. How dare he even suggest it, after all it had to be him, always sniffing around her and now they have the house to themselves. If he's so much as… I'll kill him. Paying more attention to them, waiting for him to go, I saw them both looking at me, but I was hidden in the dark trees so they saw nothing. With one last kiss, he left her stood there smiling, then in she went inside.

Descending to the house, I knew I had to relax and clam down as not to scare her. Knocking on the door I waited a few seconds before it opened, she didn't look very happy.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with him?"

"What's it to do with you?"

Anger bubbled up once again and pushed her into the house and closed the door behind us both, locking it. Frowning at me I saw her hand clasping her phone in her pocket.

"Tell him not to come back." I ordered.

"No! We're on a…sort of date."

"Maddy, you can't give yourself to him! He doesn't love you, he's not one of us!"

"What are you talking about? We're watching a film!"

"A film that lead upstairs." I mumbled.

"What? How dare you?!" She shouted so loud my ear drums screamed in pain.

"Well it will!" I yelled back.

"So what if it does?"

Silence filled the room, I looked at her face as it fell to look at the floor. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't let him have her completely, I just couldn't. I loved her, she was mine. She had to be mine. Without using much of my brain I suddenly grabbed, flung her over my shoulder and took her up to her room. Dropping her on her bed, she let out a growl and tried to get passed me, but I wouldn't let it happen. Finding anything that came to hand, I tied her hands to the head board. Fighting against me, she kick me in my stomach, obviously aiming for my man hood.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

Turning away, I passed the room. Truth is, I had no idea what I was doing, why I had tied her up. I was so confused, all I knew was that I had to be her first, I had to weather it meant her being fully mine or if…it made her hate me. The thought that crossed though my mind sickened me so much, as I looked into those angry eyes, but it may be the only way. Slowly making my way to her in my trance of madness, I sank down so I straddled her and my face was but inches away from mine. It would stop her from doing it with him.

Jumping from the new noise in the room, she head butted me, snapping me out of it slightly. Grabbing her phone from the pocket I saw his name. I could ignore it but he'll know something's up.

"Tell him not to come back." I said sharply, while answering the phone and then holding it up to her ear.

"Hey…yeh, no…ummm, I don't think you can come back tonight…Rydians here-" I sent he a warning looking and she just pulled a smart ass face. "-We need to talk…don't be…he needs…-"

I heard the dial tone myself and hung up.

"Good, we're alone." My head was still swimming. To stop it from being anyone else I would have to…

"What's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

"You can't be his. I love you too much to let that happen."

"Ok, we weren't going to tonight. I sent him to get food. He'd forgotten it."

I looked sharply at her. "Really?" Relief filled me.

"Yeh, I don't know why I said that, slipped out."

Thinking about it further I noted it wouldn't matter, today tomorrow, next month, one day she'll give it to someone else and I wasn't around anymore to stop it. I couldn't come back, her parents hated me and my foster parents I just left randomly.

"It doesn't make a difference, you'll do it with someone else eventually. You can't. You're mine, I love you."

"This is what being away from your pack does Rydian. You didn't feel it before because you had never been apart of one, but now…"

"Your parents are not my pack."

"But I am. What you want, need is to be with me in a pack, not sex."

"No, that's not it."

Crawling back over her, I forced my lips down onto hers and forcefully I priced her mouth open so that I could explore her mouth. Pulling back I looked into those scared, horrified eyes, my stomach twisted in protest.

"Rydian please, I'm not ready with anyone…this is all about a pack. I was the first member and inside your head, somewhere…"

"Maddy, I have to do this."

"You would rather me hate you to get one thing, than to make me love you and get everything."

"There's no guarantee I'll get everything is there. You have a boyfriend and before I even start to get your love, it will be gone."

"I don't remember ever saying I didn't love you at all."

I looked her over, she was beautiful with clothes, but I bet even better without. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt, I licked my lips that had suddenly dried with knowledge I could actually see her body with no cloths. She struggled against me, her hips working against my groin unintentionally making my grow hard. Pushing the shirt to the sides of her body I ran my hands along her smooth stomach and made to cup her breasts, but she began to struggle harder. She had let him, why not me? Growling I forced her back against the bed and slammed my mouth on hers. She would be mine tonight, one way or another.

Suddenly she stopped struggling and went still, no movement. I would have thought I killed her if it wasn't for her rapped breathing. I noticed her lower half shy away from me more than the rest of her body and I knew, she could feel how hard I had gotten. Then I noticed something else, something under her struggles, something she maybe didn't notice herself,

"You want this, don't you?" I said to her shocked.

"What?"

"You want me to be your first."

"No."

"I can smell it Maddy."

"Not like this. Tide up. I can't trust you enough. I don't want it!"

Her attempted to convince me failed. Smiling slowly I lean in and gently took her lips with mine. She refused to let me win at first but then magic happened. She kissed me back. Moving from her lips, I ran a trail down her neck, nipping with my teeth as I went. Her moans filled my ears and my heart with delight. Just as I was to rip at her bra she stopped me,

"Wait, your shirt." I looked down frowning. "Take it off, let my hands free so I can…"

"It's a yes to the shirt, to the hands, no." I smirked as she growled.

Sliding my shirt off I began to kiss her, again going for the bra, but once again she stopped me. Frowning down at her, it occurred to me that maybe she didn't want it, but then I noticed her hungry eyes we set on my body, licking her own lips this time she dragged me back down with her legs. My hands found there way to her boobs, grabbing at them. I was unsure weather I should remove the bra or not. What if she was just doing this to stop me, what if she didn't want this?

"Tear it off!" She growled

Obviously I did, straight down the middle, earning myself another growl.

Shaking, my hands cupped them both while kissing her neck causing her to moan. I was all to suddenly a wear this wasn't like Maddy. Only seconds before she was asking me not to and now she was all too into it. Suddenly, I was on my back and now my hands were tide around the head rest, Maddy crawling down me with a mischievous look in her eye, smirking and kissing me all the way down. I was in shock, it happened so fast. Stopping at the waist of my trousers she stood straight in front of me and slid her shirt and the remains of her bra off. Swallowing away the dryness my bulging eyes looked her over, I wanted her now.

Undoing her trousers she slid them off so she was in nothing but her black lacy underwear. My penis began to ach from the need for her, it was about to tear away from my trousers and she was about to make it a whole lot worse. Climbing back on to me, she slid her tongue into my mouth, her hips grinding against mine and then I felt what she felt. The excitement, the need, the wolf. We had only transformed last night and the affects were still with us.

"How much do you want me?" She whispered in my ear while working on my belt.

"Shut up and fuck me." Was all I could growl.

Letting out a low laugh she left my trousers and worked on that impossible knot tying my hands. Once they were free I pushed her off of the bed and onto the floor. Dragging her back up by her wrists, I slammed her against her dressing table, earning a pain yet pleasure filled moan. Biting my lip hard enough to break skin, she slammed me against a chest of draws and then jumped up onto me, wrapping her legs around me. Grabbing my hair she pulled back my head and began to kiss up and bite my neck, making sure to rip at it as she let go. Turning us I crushed her into the window and did the same to her, knotting my hands in her hair I yanked her head back.

Jumping up slightly further on me, she used her feet to push down my trousers and along with them my boxer shorts, releasing my member but at the same time causing me to whimper when I felt her soaked underwear rub along it. Grabbing my head, she forced me down to her breasts, she was in control of me and I loved it

"Don't forget the…"

Before she finished the sentence I bit into her nipple causing her blood to drip into my mouth. Dropping her back onto her dresser, tore away her underwear and get ready, I couldn't wait any longer. Maddy looked down at my hard length, unsure for the first time tonight.

"Don't worry." Looking me in the eyes she began to smile.

"Fuck me Rydian. Now!" she screamed

"Do you love me?" I asked placing my tip just at her entrance teasing her..

"Until the end of time."

Smiling, I pushed the whole way into her, fast and hard. She let out a scram of pain and grabbed hold of me, digging her nails into my flesh. Not moving I tugged her hair back and began to kiss her again. Her nails dragged down my flesh, causing me to bleed. Eventually, I moved away from the kiss to her neck, I wanted to make love to her now, it was getting to much to bare, so I growled in her ear. Sinking her teeth into my shoulder I took that as my sign to begin moving. Her body wouldn't relax, her teeth never moved and down her nails dug deeper into my skin.

Guilt began to fill me, I was really hurting her. Just as I was about to stop she too began to move, her bite turned into a kiss, her hands grabbed at my hair. With every thrust I did she was using her feet to push me further into her. Suddenly, she kicked away from her dresser, causing me to fall back onto the floor. Grabbing my hands she placed them back onto her hips and together we set the perfect rhythm. Turning us both, I lifted her leg up as far as I could and looked her in the eye.

We had both lost it completely. There was nothing in this world but us two, even the room seemed to melt away. Pulling me back down to her lips, I relished in the feeling of her tongue on mine. I relished in the feeling of her against me, finally I had her, all of her. Fighting back the need to cum, I gritted my teeth. I could feel her tensing up her walls, I guessed she too as fighting it back.

"We're going to explode, aren't we?" I moaned and she just laughed.

"One." She said, I understood.

"Two." I said back.

"Three." We said together.

Silently screaming, she dug her nails into my flesh. Letting out the loudest growl of the night I bit down on my lip, eyes squeezed shut tight. Collapsing down onto her, listening her loud fast heart, she wrapped her arms around me securely and began to kiss my hair.

"Your going to leave again aren't you?" She asked, tightening her grip on me

"How can I, you're mine now."

"Forever and always." She mumbled.

* * *

The next morning we were both awoken by loud violent knocks on the door. First thing Maddy did was look up to me and smile before standing and pulling on her clothes. Looking out of her window she groaned and began to jog down stairs. Frowning I slid on my underwear and also looked out of the window. Tom stood, slamming on the door with his fists. As soon as the door opened he stormed and I ran to the top of the stairs to listen out.

"I think we need to talk, don't you?"

"Actually, yes."

Middy's heart was beating hard against her rib cage, not because she was scared, but because she hated confrontation. She walked into the kitchen, slowly I crept down more stairs until I hard them in my sights.

Her body was tense, hands crossed over her chest, he stayed away. Glairing at her. I wondered what had gotten him so angry, he didn't know about us, she sent him away.

"I think we have to break up." She started. "Rydian and I are…"

"I saw what you are." He growled, not as good as me, but he try's.

"What?" Maddy was shocked.

"I came back to see if you were alright, you sounded off and I saw you, pushed against your window. Enjoying it all to much."

"I'm sorry. It just happened. We didn't plan it, he came and…one thing led to another."

"You didn't seem bothered last night."

Stepping forward she reached for his arm, but he pulled away and stormed off, out of the house. Taking the last few steps down and stood looking at a tear stained Maddy. This was my fault, it broke my heart that I had caused this for her. My stomach twisted up and I looked to the floor disappointed and angry in myself. Suddenly, her arms were wrapped around me, head buried in my chest. Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I stroked her head.

"Sorry." I found myself whispering, I was sorry for making her cry.

"Takes two." She sobbed, kissing my chest.

As we stood there, I couldn't help but relish in the fact she was mine and always would be. I would never leave her again. I'll make it up to her family, get a job a house. I'll turn into a tame wolf for her, if that's what she wanted.


End file.
